


𝔹𝕖 ℚ𝕦𝕚𝕖𝕥, 𝔻𝕠𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕚𝕔

by FrizzyHairBoom



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Mgk has a daddy kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, degrading, degration, fucking a skirt, innocent child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzyHairBoom/pseuds/FrizzyHairBoom
Summary: After a call with Colson, Dom drives to Colson's house and they fuck.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Kudos: 4





	𝔹𝕖 ℚ𝕦𝕚𝕖𝕥, 𝔻𝕠𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕚𝕔

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo, I'm Frizzy and I like books and writing them :3... That's it.

(Dom's POV)

I wait on the other side of the phone while Colson disciplines his daughter, Casie. I tap my fingers against my leg awkwardly trying to listen to the argument, all I did was mention that his daughter did a dance trend on TikTok to my new song and Colson went mental.

"What dance did you do, Casie?!" he yells at her, I can only imagine being a father is like. There is some yelling that I can't quite make out and he's back talking to me.

"Sorry Dom, anyways want to go over to my house today so we can talk about the song," he asks me, I know what it's really for though. But we really do need to work on the song, we've been... Distracted with other things to do at his house.

"Yeah, yeah, we need to get actual work done today, Colson," I tell him, remembering last time. I couldn't walk for about 2 days because of him. It hurt, a lot- But it was awesome at the moment though. Luckily, Casie wasn't home though.

"Ugh, fine," he whines.

"Cole, we need to get it done. Then we can do anything you want, I'll even put on-" he interrupts me, I roll my eyes.

"God damnit, Dom my daughters in the room you cant get me hard in front of her," he tells me whispering the last part so only I could hear, I laugh.

"Or what, Colson? You'll bend me over the table and-" he interrupts me again trying to get me to stop.

"Dominic! I'm serious, you can't do this when she's literally in the room!" he tells me, sternly. Just urging me to try and tease him in front of Casie.

"Alright, alright" I laugh, while he asks his daughter

"Princess, are you hanging out with your friends today?" he tries to get her out of the house without her catching on to him, as far as she knows I'm basically her uncle.

"No dad, I'm grounded remember? And they have other plans" I can hear her roll her eyes, I giggle at his lame attempt at trying to get her out.

"I can get you a sleepover with your friends if you want" he urges her.

"Oh my god, dad- Why do you want me out so badly?" she snaps at him, I think I'm about to tease him a bit more.

"I don't want you out, just want to-" I interrupt him,

"I can prepare myself for you, daddy. I'll be loud just like you like it" I start fake moaning into the microphone to my phone, but as far as he can tell he can't tell my real ones from my fake ones. Though most of them are real. I hope he has headphones in, I really do.

"Dom, that is not funny. Get in your car and get to my house or some punishment will have to be involved" he whispers the last part, his daughter is not moving a bit.

"Ok, daddy. I'll be ready for you, but the song first remember" I moan into the phone then hang up.

*Time skip*

I pull into the driveway listening to Colson's music, I go up to the door and knock on it. I'm used to his huge house but not his huge co-

"Uncle! My dad's waiting for you in the recording studio" Casie smiles, I smile back.

"Thank you kiddo, I loved your TikTok by the way, you might want to check your comments. I got your favourite celebrity to comment!" I ruffle her hair and push past her, walking into the soundproof studio where Cole was. I closed the door so nobody outside of the studio could listen to our conversation.

"Hey daddy" I moan into his ear, teasing him. I sit down beside him grabbing the notebook.

"Hey princess," he says back to me, smirking.

"So... Any ideas for the new song?"

"I think we can put aside the song for now..." he slithers up to me, smugly.

"We're not fucking in the recording studio, are you mental?" I laugh.

"I think I am, baby" he winks, while slinking his hands onto my chest and up to my adam's apple then back down. I walk out of the room motioning that I'm going to his room, he follows. He locks the door grabbing a length of fabric keeping me quiet, he knows that he enjoys the loud pleasure and I can't contain myself, at all. But, Casey does not need to hear her dad and me going at it.

"Not the bed, it's way too creaky. The desk? Uh- the bean bag chair?" I try to reason with him, he pushed me to the vanity where his mirror is, he likes to look at me while I moan out because of him.

"Keep quiet, Casey has good ears" I nod in silence, begging him just to do it.

"just do it already, fuck Colson" I beg, his eyes widen.

"What's my name, Princess?" he asks me, knowing what he wants.

"Daddy, fuck just- I don't want any kisses, just do it," I demand from him,

"Go put the black skirt on" he demands from me, I quickly walk away swaying my hips as I reach into my bag grabbing the skirt and changing into it. He smirks from the other side of the room, cracking his knuckles. I walk over to him innocently just like I don't know what's about to happen, but I really do. He's about to wreck me while I try to be quiet. He reaches to get a shirt to tie around my mouth so I can be a little quieter if his daughter Casie weren't home we would've been able to go at it without having to conceal the moans.

"Wait here, I'm going to go try again," Colson tells me before walking out of the room.

(Colson's POV)

I walk to my daughter's room determined to get her out of the house, not to be rude though- I just don't want Dominic to be quiet. I creaked open her door, and she was on facetime with her new friend. I'm pretty sure she knew me as a celebrity, fuck.

"Hey, Casie... So I'm thinking that you can go to your cousins tonight, some girl on girl time, You know?" I try to convince her, she doesn't turn around.

"You don't need me out of the house to sing, dad" Casie laughs.

"Ok, ok honey. Just put on your headphones, we're trying to scream into the mic today" I try to explain the future screaming because Dom just can't be quiet, I mean I don't blame him. She nods and I walk out of the room, going back to Dom.

"Took you long enough, is she going?" He pouts, I smile,

"Nope and don't talk to me like that, princess" I demand from him slightly toning my voice who just caught their daughter sleeping with a guy.

"Or what, daddy?" He smirks, knowing that it will cause more pleasure if he provokes me.

"Do you really want to know, baby?" He nods and lifts his skirt, urging me to do it already.

"Needy today, aren't we?" I laugh then slam into him giving him no warning, and in return a scream holding back nothing at all. I start doing it harder and hitting it, knowing where his sweet spot is. He moans trying not to release, like- you can't last that long, Dom?

"You fucking slut, can you not last?" I hiss, he keeps moaning clearly trying to answer but every time he opens his mouth all it does is cause him to moan. His moans kind of sound like screams, kind of.

"D-daddy, I'm trying- Ngh" he moans out releasing and I slap his ass as hard as I can, with him screaming out in pain but also pleased at the same time.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to cum, when I haven't? Fucking whore" I snap, he moans in response. I feel the familiar feeling build up and just when I'm about to release, I hear a knock on the door with Casie's voice behind it.

"Dad? Where is Dom, I want a snack" she asks, I look at Dom trying to keep quiet and I close my eyes focusing on not moaning as well.

"I don't know, Casie- ugh" I moan in the middle of my sentence spraying the white sticky liquid into Dom, and he bites his lip trying not to moan.

"Dad, what was that? Is there a ghost in there?" She asks so innocently, it almost makes me forget that I'm inside Dominic while speaking to her, almost.

"N-no honey, I'll call Dom in a sec. Just go play your game, I'll let you pick your favourite meal tonight. Alright?" I say gruffly trying not to grunt, Dom positions himself so I can pull out. I grab his thigh and pull him back against me accidentally going deeper.

"Ugh, daddy" he moans forgetting that Casie is there. His eyes widen in surprise, and I quietly laugh causing his insides to vibrate.

"I'll leave you alone, your haunted dad" I hear her walking away, hopefully, she didn't know that his moans were Dom. I pull out and Dom sighs from the sudden loss.

"Oh my god, that was close" he laughs, cleaning himself up. I smile and grab my clothes putting them on, while he limps around the room trying to find his clothes.

"Here's your clothes, princess" I laugh at him throwing his clothes at him, he grabs them before they hit his face. We both get on our clothes and walk out of the room, with Dom limping. Thank god Casie is innocent.

(Dominic's POV) 

I walk to Colson's daughter's room trying not to limp, I open her door shifting in my pants. I swear somethings stuck up my ass, probably I'm just soaring.

"You called?" I laugh, Casie smiles at me hugging me. I hiss out in pain when it impacts, she backs up worried.

"Are you ok?" She asks me, concerned. I make the pshhh noise trying to reassure her, she nods but not exactly convinced.

"Let's go make some snacks, what do you want?" I ask her smiling, she smiles back at me, gosh she reminds me of Cole.

"Steak and Mac 'n cheese!" She requests, I raise my eyebrows.

"Are you sure, kiddo? I don't want your dad mad at me" I try to avoid the rough fucking of my throat that happens when I make him mad. 

"Yeah! Dad won't be mad, will he?" she excitedly says, I rum my bum trying to get the rash less soar. 

"Yeah, yeah he will. But I can always convince him" I wink at her laughing, I really can't 'cause he'll fuck me so hard that'll forget my name. 

"Let's go, uncle!" she squeals in excitement as she runs out the room, 

"Aye slow down! I'm old and I can't go that fast" I laugh, jogging up to her. 

"You're only 23, suck it up!" she screams running down the stairs when her friend texts her. 

"I'm telling your dad! Ooo who texted you?" I tease her knowing that it is her friend, 

"I'm going out, bye!" she screams walking towards the door to text her friend. 

"Your dad and I can drive you if you want," I say to her, knowing that her friend's sister is a fan of mine. 

"Yes, her sister wants to meet you!" Of course, she does. I text Colson to meet us in the garage to drop her off at her friend's house.


End file.
